


SOPA and PIPA ain't got nothing on CAS

by gameamab (orphan_account)



Series: Batcave!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, fallen!cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gameamab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets introduced to the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOPA and PIPA ain't got nothing on CAS

**Author's Note:**

> This is now part of a little universe I've created in my head where the last trial of season 8 involves Cas loosing his grace (not too sure how that happens, I'm working on it) and then moves in with Dean and Sam in the Batcave. 
> 
> This work itself is a bit of crack because I think that Cas would be a scary thing on the internet but it's all for the lols.

It was a downward spiral from the exact point in time where Sam offhandedly mentioned he wanted to start a twitter called ‘Shit Cas Says’.

This had led to questions and then it had become no easy task getting Cas used to the internet, mostly because he takes things literally. The first time some stupid, seizure inducing pop-up came up, written in Comic-Sans no less, proclaiming very eye-sore-ingly that they were the one millionth visitor to the site and that they had won a trip to France, Cas got kind of excited. 

Since Cas had fallen, any chance to travel was exciting to him.

Although both Sam and Dean had felt a little evil for having to shatter the illusion.

Then there was the week Cas discovered lolcats. It was a week Dean wants never to live again, his email inbox would never be the same again. 

It was like a gateway meme, leading to all the other memes and then the forums and then the trolls which Cas was really shit at dealing with; in person, even now with his wings non-existent, Cas could be pretty scary, like a couple of dregs of angel mojo had stuck around just so no one would mess with him, but over the net, Cas still had his training wheels on and his insults were terrible to say the least.

He had also gone on a high and mighty moral spell when Sam offhandedly asked if Cas was learning how to download things.  
It had taken a gentle reminder that they had saved the world’s collective ass more than once and they pretty much had the right to do what the hell they wanted, downloading the new Bond movie off the internet included.

Cas wanted to get facebook for about three seconds until Dean made it clear that they weren’t really allowed to have a traceable online presence if they didn’t want to be arrested or killed or worse, to which Cas countered that Dean had an account with BustyAsianBeauties.com, to which Dean then rebutted that he hadn’t visited the site since about a month after Cas fell and when Cas proceeded to ask why that was, Dean just raised an eye brow.

But truly, the worst thing Dean had done with the whole let’s-introduce-Cas-to-the-internet thing was show him YouTube.  
Again, Dean couldn’t check any of his various email addresses without it being spammed, althought, this time it wasn’t just felines with shitty spelling, it was much worse; links to videos of cats or other animals doing funny, stupid or cute things.

Cas then progressed to vloggers. He had waved Dean and Sam over one time, sounding very proud of himself when he explained what vlogging was and that they should let him vlog.

Both the Winchesters were adamant that Cas not vlog or blog or make an account with anything.

In the end, they reached an impasse, where Cas could make videos, edit them or whatever, but he wasn’t allowed to post them anywhere on the internet. 

At least now Cas had a hobby, although it was a problem when Cas started videoing everything, like every film student ever.

This included daily routines, pre, post, and occasionally during, hunts, library time and car rides.

The only thing Cas can’t film was when he needed new batteries (every few months) or a new memory card (every fortnight).


End file.
